Demon Posessed
by Burg Gurl
Summary: Dragon Age 2 fanfic featuring party members from DA2 and my warrior, Lillianna Hawke. Based off a dream I had that was extremely vivid. Link:
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lillianna Hawk and I'm possessed by a demon.

No, I wasn't always this way; Varric, Aveline, Fenris and I had just finished a quest for a contact when we were ambushed by yet another band of slavers whom were sent to retrieve Fenris.

"Don't they ever give up?" I sighed as I pulled out my two-handed sword, sizing up the group that had waylaid us as we made our way up the Wounded coast towards the city.

"Who sent you?" Fenris shouted, the Lyrium beginning to glow, as he pulled out his own two-handed sword and pointed it at the slaver that had yelled at us to catch our attention from above. "Was it Danarius? Speak!"

"Does it really matter?" The leader called in a slightly accented tone. He obviously hailed from Antiva, but whether he belonged to a group of assassins or was just a mercenary, I was unable to tell for sure.

"It matters greatly." Fenris growled as he lowered his sword and charged with a roar, the emotion of his conviction towards the defeat of another group of slavers motivating Varric and Aveline to unsheathe their weapons, and then follow myself into a shouting charge in behind him in support.

No slaver survived. Figured. Weaklings…

"One of these days, Danarius will actually send a challenge." I commented as I pulled my sword out of the chest of one of the rogues that had attacked us with a disturbing, sucking sound.

"One of these days, Danarius will have to come for me himself; instead of sending weak nobody's to retrieve me." Fenris spat as he sheathed his sword and looked around at the bodies that lay about us.

'One day, I will be able to keep you safe from them without you having to be tortured every time they come near by the memories.' I told myself sadly, shaking my head. "Let's go. The client will be waiting for us to arrive in Lowtown to hear of our results." I said aloud, moving to walk down the trail towards the plains between the coast and the city. I could feel Fenris' eyes on my back, almost in question. As if he could hear what I had said in my head. It almost made me blush. I haven't blushed since Lothering, too focused on keeping my mother and sister safe from the Templars.

Thinking about Fenris and his plighted history, along with everything he and I had been through, was constantly on my mind since that day. Three years ago, he joined our group because I helped him and offered my continued assistance against the slavers following him, noting that it was similar to helping fend Templars off from Bethany. I am continuously surprised that every time I think about him, even to this day, Fenris' image front and center, my heart flutters like a butterfly's wings against a vicious storm.

"HAWK!" I heard someone shout in the background, shaking me from the thoughts floating through my head, my hand automatically moving to my sword as I turned to see who had shouted my name. I looked at Varric, Aveline, and Fenris, noting that they hadn't moved from the first battle and that they were all looking in the same direction. Following their line of vision, I noticed that a lone mage towered over our party holding what looked like a jewelry box of some kind. I rushed back the short distance towards my team to stand in front of them so as to take the initial attack from whatever power this mage had.

"You have defeated every band of slavers that have been thrown at you," The mage said as he fondled the box in his hands lovingly, his fingers fluttering over the small handles that were tied together with a red swath of cloth.

"Danarius?" I turned my head to whisper to Fenris who was to my left.

"No." Fenris said, "Most likely an apprentice whom wants favor from him or another Magister."

"What do you want, mage?" I said, eyeing him as he stood above us, unmoving.

"The thing everyone who has come after you has sought. There is a great reward for the return of the pet, as you know. Is that why you defend him so, Messere Hawk? Are you intending to return him to Tevinter yourself?"

"Never! Fenris is here of his own free will. He is my friend, so I will defend him against all who try to take him against his will. Even an abomination, such as yourself." Again, I could feel Fenris' eyes on me as I continued looking at the Mage.

The mage spat at me. "Abomination! You know nothing of the art. Would you like to learn, Hawke? I can teach you in ways you could never imagine."

"Hawke, do not trust him. The way he is carrying that box is making me uneasy." Fenris muttered, moving closer to me.

"I agree with Fenris. There is something off about him." Aveline stated as she, too, moved closer to me.

"I remember hearing stories of things in boxes that could come out and grab you when you least expected it. Best be weary, Hawke." Varric said seriously as he moved back so as to get a better shot with Bianka.

"You should take heed from your friends, Hawke. Especially that slave. He knows more than most what Magister's can bind demons to." Fenris cursed and began moving towards the mage on the cliff above as if to attack him.

"Fenris, no!" I said as I turned towards him, placing both my hands on his heaving chest plate, feeling my skin warm. 'Now is not the time!' I chastised myself as I looked up at his olive colored eyes. "Do not provoke him. He is obviously unstable. Mages like him cannot be trusted."

"Unstable, am I? Perhaps I am. You have a sister who is a mage. Do you think she is unstable as well?"

"At times, but what sibling doesn't think that of their own? I keep her in check." I said as I turned to face him, my arms wide enough to keep Fenris back. "You will not come near Bethany."

"Enough of this banter, Hawke. He is a Tevinter mage, and must be destroyed." Fenris said as he pushed past me, his now glowing arm moving towards his sword as he moved to run up the hill to defeat the mage.

"Come no closer, slave. I will open the box and unleash the demon from with in." The mage drawled as he eyed me closely, as if unconcerned by the enraged elf walking towards him.

"I am afraid of no demon." Fenris growled. Feelings of unease washed through me when I saw the box with in the man's arms begin to glow red and shake.

"Fenris, wait! You must stop!" I screamed as I ran to intercept Fenris by grabbing his arm and jerking him back, I moved to stand in front of him. I made the right choice of action. When I reached for Fenris to fling him behind me, the mage suddenly opened his box with a flourish and a bright light erupted from the box. With my left hand already touching Fenris' stomach, I had to use my right hand to block the light from my eyes at the same time Fenris raised both of his hands to do the same.

The next thing I knew, it felt as if all of my insides were being ripped asunder, my bones melted and evaporated. I had been skewered with swords and had magic flung at me countless times over the years I had been either fighting for the good King Cailan, as we made our way from Lothering to Kirkwall, or even since arriving, making a name for myself. But this was like no other pain I had ever felt. Amidst the screaming, roaring through my ears, I could hear a deep whisper in an unknown language that gave me shivers. When the voice stopped, the screaming and the pain continued. I must have managed to retain some conscious though, because I realized that the blood-curdling screams were ripping themselves from my own throat as wave after wave of torture washed through me.

Then as soon as it had started, it was done.

I collapsed to the ground, short of breath, in pain, and struggling to stay awake. I could feel Fenris carefully pick my head up and hold me close to his chest after taking my helmet off. Touching our foreheads intimately, he reached for my right hand to hold it close to his heart. As I look up at the mage above us, I could see his lips moving as if in slow motion as he smiled smugly at me before an arrow penetrated his forehead with a sickening thud, causing him to drop the box with a crash and the red ribbon fluttered down towards us to land at our feet. I changed my line of vision from the fallen mage to look up at Fenris as he bent over me to inspect my wounded hand that he had held to his chest, the sound of hurried steps coming towards us as Aveline and Varric joined us. I was shocked to see his eyes brimming with tears below the shield of his soft, snow white hair.

"You are far too manly for tears." I said thickly, my face graced by a weak smile as I tried to make light of the situation.

"Not when it comes to you, Hawke. You are the exception to everything. Are you alright?" Fenris said, his voice cracking with emotion one rarely heard, and even more rarely saw.

"Never better." I smiled again as my eyes rolled back in my head. The last thing I saw before falling into unconscious, painless bliss was not Fenris as he stroked the hair from my forehead. It was what the mage said before Varric sent an arrow accurately into his cranium.

_"Your suffering only begins…"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I wasn't entirely sure until the other night at work as to whether I was going to type up another chapter, but 8 hours of boredom during third shift and BAM! Here it is ^_^ I hope you like it =D**

**Here is the address to a picture drawn, by me (minus the background ^_^;) to go along with the first chapter that is based also off the same dream XD **.com/#/d3khicb

_Chapter 2_

"_Lillianna, please pass the stew. I am famished!"_

"_Yes, Father. Were you able to help those people today?"_

"_Of course he was. Father is a Hero." Carver said with a smirk from across the table as he stabbed his fork into a large piece of meat._

_My family. They are alive! Bethany is sitting where she usually does, between Mother and Father, chatting amiably about spells she had studied in books she had managed to acquire from a traveling merchant last week. Carver is stuffing his face with food, again. You would think he was never fed! However, I should not be talking. I think I've eaten twice as much, but training for the King's army is intense and constant. Thank goodness the Blight is over and Carver and I were allowed to return to Lothering to visit our family. But why doesn't this feel as right as it should?_

"_I am finished with supper. May I be excused, Mother?" I ask as I gather my plates and utensils from the table._

"_Yes, dear. I suppose you and Carver are exhausted from traveling." I nod to this as I move towards my father. Finished with his meal and rising from the table himself to retire to the living room, I feel an overwhelming need to envelope Father in a tight hug._

"_You must be careful, Lillianna! I am but a mage and as such, am not as sturdy as you and your brother." Father said with a smile after I released him with an apologetic smile on my face._

"_I am sorry, Father. I do not know what came over me just now."_

"_All is well, my child. I will see you in the morning." He replied as he turned to move into the next room with Bethany and Mother._

"_Father?" I said suddenly, moving a step towards him._

"_Yes? What is it, Lillianna?"_

"_I um… I just wanted to say… to tell you that I… I love you."_

_Father stood there with Mother and Bethany for a moment before him and Mother both smiled. "I love you, too, dear. Rest easy, my daughter. Tomorrow arrives fast."_

_As Carver and I ascend the stairs to the above stairs bedrooms, Carver looks at me curiously._

"_Are you alright, Lillianna? That was more emotional expression from you than any of us have seen in a long time."_

"_I'm that obvious, am I?"_

"_I may not have the 'Twin-sense' I have with Bethany, but you are still my sister. Is everything alright?"_

_I don't know what to tell him. If I tell him that even though everything I see, all the memories that are moving about my head that feel real, yet something feels very wrong, he would look at me funny and suggest I either talk to Father or see Healer Brines on the other side of the village._

"_It's nothing. I just have some things on my mind." A lie._

"_Well, maybe you will feel better after a good nights rest. We have traveled long and hard after fighting for the King in the north. Being a Kings' General can be taxing on body and soul." Carver said with his most charming smile._

"_Being his troops lead trainer is no lax position, either, Carver." I return with a smile of my own as we reach or respective doors. "Good night, Carver."_

"_Good night, Lillianna."_

_The next day, the feeling of unease from the night before did not waver. It only grew. Out of the corner of my eye as I walked about the village, visiting with my childhood friends whom opted out of joining the army, I would see battles or hear voices crying my name._

"_Hawke!"_

_I whirled around. That voice not only sounded familiar, but it sounded as if it had come from directly behind me._

"_Are you alright?" The village elder with whom I was talking about the war to asked at my sudden look of surprise._

"_I'm not quite sure, Elder. Perhaps the wars and battles that we have been through to maintain our freedom are taking a toll on my psyche."_

"_Perhaps you should return home. I'm sure your mother doesn't want you wandering around talking to old people the entire time you are home. You did it enough as a child before joining the army."_

"_Yes, you're right, Elder Dwenna. I will return home immediately."_

"_Maker bless you, young woman."_

_I barely heard her as I turned and slowly walked back to my family home on the outskirts of Lothering. Over the years of being in the Kings Army, rising through the ranks, I honed my senses and feelings of the areas surrounding me. As the tiny hairs on the back of my neck rose, I knew that I was feeling like someone was watching me with intensity. With the skill and intelligence of a green recruit and not the General of an army, I turned quickly on my heel, to see who was watching me with a ferocious intensity._

_Through the crowds behind me, I caught a flash of red hair, and a glint shine off the metal of a crossbow amidst the crowd. When I was able to focus, I saw a tall, lanky elf with shock white hair, a chest plate over brown shirt and pants, and piercing olive green eyes next to a blonde dwarf with voluminous chest hair and a be-freckled redhead who looked like a guard of some kind, standing side by side of a particularly heavy grouping of people._

"_Fenris?"_

"_No, Carver. Have you finally lost it to such a degree that you would forget your own brother?" Carver said as he came up to my left elbow with a frown. I looked at him with a frown of my own as he continued "What are you looking at?"_

_Turning back, I looked back across the crowd that had since passed, only to find that the unknown figures had disappeared._

"_Nothing, I guess."_

"_Then come with me. Mother says that she needs you home to help with something." Carver said as he grabbed my hand with his own, a sudden pain radiating from where our skin touched and from my right hand as well. I let out a pain-filled cry as I jerked my hands out of his and looked at both of my hands, expecting to see blood, cuts and welts coming from them from the sheer intensity of the pain. I fell to my knees next to Carver, bending over my hands trying to alleviate the pain._

"_Lillianna, what's wrong!" Carver yelled as he dropped to his knees as well, staring at me as if lost._

"_I don't know! My hands are burning, yet there is no fire or wound whatsoever." I sobbed, seeing black spots blinking across my sight as the pain only increased in intensity, causing me to sob harder and louder._

"_Someone help!" I heard Carver yell before I fell unconscious._

_~/~_

"I think she's coming out of it, Elf. She just whispered your name."

"I doubt that. She has been silent and still as the dead since we brought her here."

"Doubt me if you wish, Fenris, but I trust my ears. She said your name as if in surprise and, if I'm not mistaken, and I'm usually not, in awe."

_That man said "Fenris"…_

"Very well, I am ready to take over her care, at least until the mage arrives to administer whatever he needs to that I cannot do myself."

"You know, Fenris. With all the disgust you show for mages, especially Anders, you could use that energy in other venues. Calm down! I didn't mean to offend; I am just offering a friendly opinion. Perhaps you could use the energy from your hatred to keep out of trouble so that Aveline isn't always trying to cover for you. She is the captain of the guard, you know."

"Yes, Varric, I know. Aveline has been keeping an eye out for me so that I may maintain my freedom since she has her ear in conversations I'm not privy to."

_Fenris, Anders, Varric, Aveline… Why are those names so familiar? Why are they so comforting?_

"Very well. I must go to the Alienage to make sure that Merrill stays out of trouble. I think she made a comment about finding a new statue she wanted to show me or another. Honestly, I can't understand half the things she babbles about any more." I could hear the silent shrug in his voice as a door opened and closed with a snick of the latch. Footsteps followed, sounding as if they were coming closer. I listened to shuffling and muffled cursing as someone moved about the room I was in, before they sat down in a chair and proceeded to slowly turn the pages of a book while muttering under their breath. A short time later, there was a frustrated huff, the turn of a few more pages, then a growl and the sound of said book being shut. The sound of footsteps ended next to me.

"What are we going to do with you, Hawke? What are we going to do with out you? Hell! What am I going to do with out you? You have me so confused, and not just because we don't know what's wrong with you beyond the scars you have on the palm of your right hand. That injury itself was not enough to induce a coma, as the mage puts it. I'm confused because, for the first time since I gained my own mind and escaped Danarius, I care for someone other than myself."

'_I care about you more than anyone else I've met since coming to Kirkwall.'_ I think to myself, unable to physically say the words within my heart, even though I am still unsure as to why those words are there in the first place. I feel a cold, dampness on my forehead as a cloth is dragged slowly across my skin followed by soft, gentle hands.

"I am almost glad that you are asleep. I do not think I would ever be able to say those things to your face. Flirting is one thing. Reciprocated feelings are another, just ask Isabella." A chuckle lightened the heavy air in the room. With a sigh, the man next to me fell into silence.

"How is our patient?" Another voice said, the sound of a second voice underneath his voice bringing me out of a light slumber. From the sound to my right, the same could be said of my watcher.

"Well enough. She has had moments where she cringes as if in pain, which is new compared to when we brought her home from the Wounded Coast." My watcher said, oblivious to the layered voice of the recent arrival.

"That just means that she has been released from her coma and the spell I placed on her to lessen her pain has worn off, since it only works if the person maintains a state of unconsciousness, such as a coma."

"Very well. We must make sure she heals soon. The city needs her in top physical fitness."

"The city, Fenris? Or just you?"

"Watch what you say, mage. My tolerance for you has not changed, despite what you have done for her." Footsteps sounded, both moving towards me and away before I hear a door open then close a moment later.

"Now that he is gone, what am I going to do?" The new voice said, his layered voice adding to my unease of the situation. Lightly grasping my right hand, he turned it over to inspect my palm. I felt a cry bubble out of my throat at the pain coursing through my arm as he held my hand for his inspection.

"How could touching your hand cause pain?" He asked incredulously after placing my hand back on the bed, palm side up. Silence bombarded my ears as the man next to me sat there. Scratching his head, he suddenly stood.

"I wonder… I hope I'm wrong." As he moved away, I hear the second voice chuckle.

'_You are not wrong.'_ The second voice said gleefully.

"Bodhan, please retrieve Merrill from the Alienage. I am in need of her assistance with a certain matter."

"Yes, Messere Anders."

"How can you be sure that is what's wrong with her?" The man said to no specific person.

'_I am Vengeance. I can identify my own.'_

"If you are right, who might it be? Is there a way to help her?"

'_Oh, it is a dubious being.'_ The second voice said with a smile. At the sound of a knock, the man with two voices moved to open the door.

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Merrill."

"It is no problem, Anders. Bodhan said it was urgent and involved Hawke. Has she woken yet?"

"To a point. She is still asleep, but is no longer in a comatose state."

"What is your inquiry?"

"I believe she may be possessed by a demon." I hear a feminine gasp as they move back to my bed.

"What brought you to this conclusion?"

"Let us just say a little birdie suggested that it might. You have studied demons more than I have, thus my call for you. What do you think?"

"I would have to perform blood magic to see inside her mind to determine what demon might possess her." The female whispered. I felt my insides clench at the words '_blood magic_'.

"Did you see that?" The man with two voices said in shock. "Her whole body clenched when you said something about blood magic." I clenched even more, if it were possible, this time emitting a groan as my nails pierced my palms. "Do you think that is her reaction? Or her demons? She's seen you cast your type of magic before, so I can't imagine why she would be reacting to the words now."

"Perhaps because she was conscious then, and could efficiently cover her reaction. I know that many don't approve of what I do, but it is who I am as a First. I had to learn all aspects of magic to be an adept Keeper."

"I know that. We must be careful about what we say around her. Even though she is still sleeping, she can somehow hear us."

At the sound of a door opening, all three voices growing quiet. "What is going on? I keep hearing her moaning and small cries and I couldn't stand it any more. Are you torturing her with your spells, mages?" My guardian! My Fenris! I could feel my body slacken at the sound of his deep, raspy voice. Wait… Did I just call him _My_ Fenris?

"She's calming!" The female gasped, ignoring the two men.

"I asked you what you have been doing to her, abomination." Fenris spat as he moved towards where I lay invalid, grasping my left hand.

"I have done nothing. I am still trying to figure out what is wrong with her. Until I do, all I can do is administer poultices on her hand and cast a pain spell every day." The man with two voices said with a frown in his voice. Thank the Maker he said nothing of what he had just been conversing with the female about.

"Very well. Cast your pain relieving spell and hand over the poultices. I will place them on her hand." Fenris commanded of the others, a clear sign that neither of them were needed any further. "You need not puff your chest at me, mage. Go back to your hovel and to your other patients and send the poultices when you can. I can care for her myself."

"Alright, Fenris. Come, Merrill. I will need your assistance making the poultices."

At the snick of a closing door, Fenris released my hand and moved about the foot of the bed to the right side to sit on the stool there.

"I am sorry for leaving you, Hawke. I should not have left you alone with the mages." Turning my right hand over, I was surprised how the pain lessened by his touch. Gently stroking my palm, he traced a design on my skin. "Where did this come from, Hawke? The light from the box? I swear to you, Hawke. I will never let this happen to you again. We are all so used to seeing you be strong and a bulwark against what comes to you. Seeing you pale and drawn is so weird for anyone who comes in to see you. Even the pirate isn't her usual self when she comes in to check on you." Fenris reached up his right hand and placed it on my left cheek, angling my face towards him. "Where are you, Hawke?"

'_I'm here in front of you,_ Fenris." I felt my lips finally move, my voice ragged when I said his name.

"Hawke? Are you finally back?"

"I never left, apparently." I croaked as I pried my eyelids apart and looked up at the blur that was his face. Fenris chuckled that deep laugh of his.

"I'll say not. I shall go fetch the mage to appraise him of your awakening." Fenris said as he began to stand, stopping when my surprisingly strong grip on his left hand with my right hand stopped him.

"Not yet. Stay here with me, Fenris."

Fenris nodded in understanding.

~/~


End file.
